


Good Night

by ToiletPaperPrincess



Series: Reader-Insert Shenanigans [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletPaperPrincess/pseuds/ToiletPaperPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kisses and cuddles with your favorite skelebro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I felt guilty that both of my other P/R fics were about Pap aggressively (hilariously!!) cockblocking the reader, heh, so here's a short fic that's nothing but snuggles. I wrote it with just a steamy makeout in mind, but I guess it's ambiguous enough that you can interpret it as sex if you want. I also left it ambiguous whether it's in Snowdin or on the surface, pre-game/during-game/post-game, whether or not the reader is in Frisk's role, etc. So ambiguous! Enjoy.

It had started like most evenings—a spaghetti dinner in the kitchen, the new episode of Mettaton’s show in the living room, occasional one-liners from Sans before he disappeared for the night, and finally a collaborative attack on a kids’ puzzle magazine in Papyrus’ bedroom. And, like most evenings, the sprays of cheek-kisses given whenever Papyrus was at his most adorable (which was, of course, all the time) escalated into your arms around his neck and your lips on his mouth. He responded gleefully to each kiss, nuzzling against your face in just the right ways and emitting loud “MWAH”s that made you giggle.

You were hugged tight against him as you made out, halfway pulled into Papyrus’ lap, his gloved fingers slowly exploring every inch of your spine. You didn’t even notice the ache in your legs until a slight shift in position made you wince. But Papyrus reacted instantly, scooping you up in one fluid motion and dropping you neatly onto his bed.

You didn’t even have time to be surprised before he clambered up after you, kicking off his boots as he went. But there was no hint of anything but joy in his expression as he hugged your waist again and passionately rubbed his jaw against your mouth. You relaxed against him, letting out a deep sigh.

In everyday life, Papyrus was so sweet and gentle it was hard to believe that he was an expertly trained warrior. But when he got worked up like this, the point was made by the rough force of his needy kisses, the tight grip of his roving hands, the creaking of the mattress as he pressed you into it—and the incredible amount of control he exerted despite all that. He was just as precise with his makeouts as he was with his magic, using just enough force to cause arousal without causing pain (though you did sometimes discover faint bruises on your skin the next day). He’d even developed the uncanny ability to break a kiss _exactly_ when you needed to take a breath.

Which he did just then, leaving you panting and gasping as he propped himself up on his arms, looming over you. The proud, goofy grin on his face made you smile too.

“WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU?” he asked eagerly.

No matter how many times you heard it, the question made you laugh. He’d learned it from a movie you’d watched together and had assumed that romantic encounters were supposed to be accompanied by performance reviews.

“You’re excellent as usual, Papyrus,” you chuckled.

He beamed, pumped a fist into the air with a triumphant “YES!!!”, then flopped down beside you with such gusto that the entire bed shook. He paid no mind, wrapping both his arms and legs around you and fondly nuzzling your cheek.

“I’M VERY PLEASED WITH YOU AS WELL,” he mumbled against your skin.

The pair of you just laid there for a while, cuddling and chatting with occasional caresses. Papyrus spoke the most, but he always made sure to include you, prompting you with questions and bringing up details about your life you were surprised he remembered. Conversation eventually drifted back into kisses, slower and gentler this time, but they made you giddy nonetheless.

Finally your eyes began to drift shut, your face pressed against his sternum, probably smearing the “COOL DUDE” marker text on his T-shirt. Papyrus tapped his jaw against your forehead, his fingers lightly stroking your hair. His breath whistled through his teeth.

Tomorrow you might feel guilty for falling asleep in his arms. He’d be stuck in bed with you all night, afraid to get up in case he woke you but too antsy to sleep much himself. Tomorrow you’d be sure to make it up to him.

But for now...you were content.


End file.
